


Pitch

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What were you doing in here?""Nothing! Nothing, w-well, something, but, y'know there's not a lot of privacy and, well, I didn't want you to hear me."
Relationships: Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Some major spoilers for the manga, beware!

Ukyou and Chrome were a very good team. As ground crew for the new map, the two had grown closer and learned about each other's strengths and weaknesses. Not only had they spent together as ground crew, but back in Ishigami Village since Ukyou was assigned the task of teaching the villagers there. Ukyou could confidently say that he trusted Chrome and Chrome trusted him. Chrome was also a fast learner and agile thinker, showing his skill when he used the radar for the small motor boat to make a metal detector. With that in mind, it was no surprise that Ukyou and the rest of the captains agreed that Chrome should be the second in command for radar and sonar. 

Ukyou was no doubt, an amazing submarine technician and could work for multiple hours straight, however, he was still human and needed to sleep every once in a while. There could always be an unknown threat at any time, regardless if the rest of the population was seemingly trapped in stone. A few months back, it had been decided that there would be a back up crew for certain areas on the ship. Sonar and radar was one of the areas that was decided to have a back up crew. It was a unanimous decision to have Chrome be the one in charge while Ukyou took care of his basic needs. Although he was an amazing explorer, he couldn't exactly do very much while on the ship. 

Senkuu would still be conducting experiments on the ship that required Chrome's assistance, but he was doubtful he'd need the brunet at his side all the time. After all, he could just drag Gen into the lab instead, since the mentalist didn't have much to do at sea either. Ryuusui was adamant against having a back up crew for steering the ship. The others didn't have a reason to doubt his intellect anyway, so that department was covered. The meeting was shortly adjourned, which left Ukyou to train Chrome's hearing. 

It took some time to get Chrome's hearing attuned to the precise beeps and pings, but he caught on quickly. Ukyou had experience teaching some of the villagers from Ishigami Village and Chrome was attentive and quick on the up take. Soon, his hearing was second to that of Ukyou's. 

...

The expedition to treasure island had been short, with Ukyou working radar and sonar there and back. When things had gone awry, there wasn't much Chrome could do for radar and sonar. Instead, his intelligence was diverted to getting the petrification tool and getting out of there alive. 

However, his new skills were finally implemented on the expedition to America. The journey was bound to be long and there was no way Ukyou could handle it on his own. From then, the two took shifts to ease the burden. For the most part, the two had a routine that was composed of three shifts: dawn to noon, noon to evening, and evening to dawn. Occasionally, they would work together, just for the sake of company. It wasn't like everything was set in stone and couldn't be changed. 

...

Ukyou and Chrome were supposed to be switching shifts soon, but Chrome hadn't shown up yet. It wasn't too much of a problem, but the archer was tired and eager to actually sleep during the night for once, since he had been taking the dawn to noon shifts recently. 

Ukyou stood up and stretched, grunting softly as his muscles started to warm up again after sitting down for so long. Looking back at the console, Ukyou decided nothing would crash and burn if he went to go find Chrome. He was probably near by, maybe he had gotten caught up in some sort of experiment Senkuu had come up with. 

Closing the door to the communications room behind him, Ukyou made his way below deck, towards the lab. On his way over, he listened for Senkuu's and Chrome's voice. Ukyou's hearing didn't fail him, hearing Chrome's voice near by. However, he didn't hear Senkuu or clinking of glass beakers either. Come to think of it, Chrome sounded a lot closer than he should've if he was in the lab. 

Upon listening closer Ukyou discovered that Chrome wasn't in the lab, but in one of the store rooms above the engine. 

"What's he doing there?" Ukyou breathed out as he hopped down from the ladder. 

The archer had a hand on the door knob, about to enter when he heard it loud an clear: a moan. Ukyou cursed his hearing as he noticed slick, wet sounds accompanying Chrome's voice. It was undeniable, Chrome was jacking off. 

The hum of the engine was loud, but Ukyou's ears were so attuned, Chrome's voice was louder. His body acted for him, each sound going straight to his groin. Ukyou should have left, he really should have, but Chrome's moans were intoxicating. Instead of leaving, Ukyou stood there, in the corridor where he could be seen, and groped at his hardening length with his ear pressed against the door.

Against his better judgement, Ukyou pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stroke himself hesitantly. He hissed as the cool air hit his sensitive dick. Chrome's voice picked up in volume and pitch, the slick sounds increasing as well. Ukyou keened at the mental image he drew up: Chrome scrabbling at the wall, cock dripping in his fist, and his face reddened in arousal. Ukyou's fist tighted and twisted around his length and he leaned against the door. 

Unfortunately, Ukyou had forgotten his other hand had been around the door knob. Subconsciously, he had gripped it tighter and turned it. The archer's eyes widened as he realized he was pitching forward and toppling onto Chrome, who was on the other side. 

"Agh!" Chrome grunted, attempting to get a grip on what was going on, "Ukyou?"

Their position was awkward, Ukyou's face was pressed into Chrome's chest and his hands were clinging to the other's shirt. Chrome was sprawled across the floor, limbs scattered about. Despite all that, the only thing Ukyou could register was the fact that his arousal was touching Chrome's.

Suddenly, Ukyou pushed himself off of Chrome, hastily shoving himself back into the confines of his pants, "Chrome! Ahaha, sorry, I'll be going now. I didn't mean to, uh, disturb you."

As if Chrome had just realized the awkwardness of the situation, he too started scrambling to make himself look presentable, "Oh, yeah! Sorry, uh, I guess I should also go."

Ukyou stood up, offering the other a hand. Chrome eyed his hand, but ultimately ignored the help and hoisted himself up on his own, looking embarrassed. The two looked at each other, not quite sure what to do or say, despite the words that had flown out of their mouths seconds ago. 

They stared at one another for a while, Chrome looked away first, deciding the floor was more interesting. 

"Hey, Chrome?" Ukyou asked, also choosing to look at the rather captivating grooves in the wood beneath their feet, "What were you doing in here?"

"Nothing! Nothing, w-well, something, but, y'know there's not a lot of privacy and," Chrome hesitantly looked at Ukyou, scratching his face, "well, I didn't want you to hear me."

Ukyou felt his face heat up at the confession, "Well, that didn't quite work."

Just then, the ship pitched to the side. The door shut behind them as the sudden movement caused them to stumble. Chrome fell forward, nearly all of his weight was on Ukyou. The archer, with the strength he had gained from nocking arrows, managed to get the two of them upright. He held Chrome against the wall until the turbulence calmed. 

It wasn't until he heard Chrome's breath hitch that he realized what was happening. Ukyou turned to look at the amateur scientist, who had turned his face away from the other's. Ukyou noticed a hint of a blush on his face, then felt something twitch against his thigh. During the commotion, their erections had been rubbing against each other. 

Ukyou barely had time to contemplate it before the ship began to shift again, sending Ukyou and Chrome sliding to the side. The impact sent Ukyou's hat skittering across the room.

Chrome was underneath Ukyou again, but this time Ukyou's face was tucked snugly against the brunet's thigh. The other's clothed cock was dangerously close to Ukyou's open mouth. Without thinking, Ukyou allowed his tongue to peek out of his mouth to give Chrome a small lick. 

Chrome's little squeak was more than enough for Ukyou to keep going. He righted himself so that his knees and elbows were on the floor with his hands wrapped around the front of Chrome's thighs. Then, he took the clothed head of the explorer's cock into his mouth, making Chrome whine. 

Ukyou knew he should have stopped a while ago and left when he heard Chrome moaning, but he was in this situation now. To hell with it all, if he was going to do this he was going to put some effort into it. Ukyou lifted Chrome's hips off the floor and tore his pants off, freeing the brunet's dick. Ukyou nestled himself between Chrome's legs once again, gave his cock a few harsh pumps, then decisively sucked on the tip of his dick. 

Chrome's moans increased sharply in pitch, his hands now tangling in Ukyou's blond hair. The archer sucked harshly at the heavy cock presented to him, then pulled off, swirling his tongue around the tip. Ukyou lowered his head once again, this time to kiss at Chrome's balls. He didn't stop there, lowering himself even further and licking at the rim of Chrome's hole.

"U-ukyou, what are you--ah!" Ukyou took advantage of Chrome's confusion, tugging harshly at his dick with one hand and pushing his thighs apart with the other, Ukyou shoved the tip of his tongue into Chrome. 

Ukyou did his best to hold Chrome down as he squirmed and writhed from the strange sensation. His moans were turning high and needy, as he clamped his legs around Ukyou's shoulders. The sounds hit Ukyou with a sudden wave of arousal. Before Chrome could trap him further, the archer pulled himself up until he was eye level with the other. 

He pulled his own cock from his pants and started to grind down, then taking his index and middle finger against Chrome's plush lips, "Suck."

The other complied, opening his mouth to wolf down Ukyou's fingers. Chrome's mouth was soft and his tongue enveloped Ukyou in warmth. His grinding became rougher and Ukyou tucked his face into Chrome's neck, groaning at the sensations. 

When Ukyou felt satisfied, he pulled his fingers from his mouth and started reaching towards Chrome's behind. Ukyou nipped and sucked at the brunet's neck, trying to distract him from what Ukyou was currently doing to his ass. 

"Good." Ukyou murmured into Chrome's ear once the first knuckle of his index finger slipped in.

"H-hey, wait," Chrome whimpered, digging his fingers into Ukyou's back. "Please."

Ukyou took a look at the other's face, Chrome's eyes were watery: he was borderline crying, "Oh shit. Fuck. I'm so sorry, Chrome. I shouldn't have gone this far, I'm really, really sorry."

Chrome averted his eyes, but responded, "No, no, it's okay. It feels weird, it doesn't hurt or anything. Just, slow down, please."

Ukyou nodded, hesitantly resuming to thrust and kiss at the other. He set a slower, less brutal pace and once again tried to work his fingers into Chrome's hole. It was proving difficult with how tense he was. Ukyou noticed his heart was beating at a staccato that was a little too harsh for the nature of the situation.

"Hey, look at me," Ukyou said, pulling again to grip Chrome's face. "Breathe."

The explorer shakily inhaled and exhaled while Ukyou guided him through it. When his heart calmed a bit more, Ukyou tugged at his dick and gently wormed his finger farther in.

The archer leaned against Chrome, licking at his neck "Relax, it's okay."

Chrome moaned as the second knuckle slid in, making his hips buck involuntarily. Ukyou worked the two of them back up the the pace they were at before, making the explorer moan and whine with urgency. Ukyou curled and thrusted his fingers in and out of the other, grinding down with fervor.

Chrome tensed suddenly, letting out a long and drawn out moan as he came. He spurted on to both of their shirts. Ukyou wasn't far behind, soon adding to the mess between them. He collapsed on top of Chrome as he gently pulled his fingers out of the other. They stayed there, panting for a moment until Ukyou crawled across the floor to retrieve his hat and Chrome's pants. Adjusting the brim, Ukyou tossed Chrome his pants and started for the exit. 

With one hand around the door knob, Ukyou turned to Chrome before he left, "I hope you'll let me hear you again sometime."

Needless to say, Chrome could barely focus during his evening to dawn shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that some of this seems very unrealistic, I am sleep deprived.


End file.
